


Teenagers

by rarcoryn



Category: Bleach
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarcoryn/pseuds/rarcoryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes teenagers need to brought down a notch. Kurosaki Isshin knows this. And sometimes he needs to show Ichigo how serious he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

It took a lot to piss off Kurosaki Isshin especially when it concerned his family whom he had been quite lenient with. Always thinking of himself as a good father he thought his children would grow to be respectful and well behaved. Loving and considerate. They were, to an extent but no amount of good upbringing could stop a teenager from being… a teenager.

For all Ichigo had proven himself to be a good and kind hearted person, he was a good student who did what he was supposed to do, stayed out of trouble, came home, helped with the chores and went to bed. He pretty much kept himself to himself and never once did he bring any sort of chaos to the family home. However. His attitude to his father began to slip and Isshin was at his last tether.

Call it what you will but Ichigo, in the throes of puberty began to show case moody and sometimes aggressive behaviour. Isshin knew too well how it felt to be a horny teenager with no means of release. It was a tough time for any kid but he knew when he stepped out of line, he knew exactly how his father would have dealt with him. Not that it ever got to that stage. Isshin’s father, Ichigo’s grandfather was a scary man and had the fear of god distilled into Isshin from a young age so he wouldn’t dare back chat or cross the old man. However, since Ichigo’s mother died, Isshin had loosened the strings when it came to his own son.

After their usual greetings of upper-cuts and round house kicks, something that had become almost tradition as Ichigo bot woke up and arrived home. Ichigo quite bluntly told his Dad where he could shove it and stormed up stairs, head down and hands stuffed in his pockets. Normally for Isshin he’d fight back, grab him into a head lock or launch him into a wall all of which would hurt any human being but none of which would humiliate him enough to concede to the man of the house.

Hearing the bedroom door shut he followed after him as quietly as he could for a man his size. He waited by his bedroom door, hand on the door handle waiting for the right moment to pounce. He listened for any signs of movement. Knowing Ichigo he’d have gone straight to bed and if he had done so he would have to leave his punishment for another day. Another day to which he would probably forget and Ichigo would never be taught a lesson. However, as soon as he heard the sound of footsteps and the sliding of the wardrobe door he barged inside, loud enough to give him a fright.

“What the hell ya doin’ you old coot. Trying to kill me?” Ichigo growled, clutching his shirt at his chest as his heart jackhammered inside of him. “Would you at least knock first?” He said, walking towards the bed.

Isshin strode across the room, blocking his path there would be no rest yet for the red head. He grabbed a tight hold of Ichigo’s wrist and sat down on the bed. As he did so he yanked on the boys arm pulling him down across his knee. Doing so evoked a rather angry response from the teen who had no idea what his Dad was trying to do.

“I told you. I’m fed up of you attacking me. Would ya let go you idiot!” He yelled as Isshin pulled his arm up his back, holding him firmly in position with his face down into the mattress. “What the hell are you doin?” He kicked and flailed trying by any means to remove himself from the rather uncomfortable position he had been forced into.

The reality of the situation quickly dawned on him when the first firm smack was given to his backside. Still, Isshin didn’t say anything. He wanted first for confusion to set into his boys mind as he made his rear sore and only then when he was on the brink of tears would he tell him why he had to do what he had to do. A second hard smack to his butt, a third and a fourth and still Ichigo squirmed trying to break free of his old man’s grasp.

“What the fuck. I’m not a kid. You old perv. Lemme go!”

Putting pressure on the arm he held up Ichigo’s back made him yelp. The slightest movement causing shooting pains to surge through his arm. It definitely did the trick in keeping him from moving too much. Isshin free to continue raising his arm to give swift and hard smacks to his covered buttocks before pulling the back of the boy’s pants down to reveal tight fitting red boxer shorts. The shorts made from a thin material, barely enough to protect his flesh from the strength of Isshin’s hits.

Isshin was quite a well-built man. His hands were large and his arms strong. He would never need to resort to implements with a body so well equipped for beating somebody. With each slap to his rear Ichigo cried out for him to stop, letting pain ridden gasps leave his mouth as his ass stung a warm, tingling sensation left in between each individual hit. Still he hadn’t given Isshin the reaction he wanted. However he soon would as when he grasped the waistband of Ichigo’s boxer shorts the teen protested quite aggressively, kicking and shouting for him to stop.

“No! Don’t! Don’t do that. You’re probably loving this aren’t you!” He shouted, cursing his old man as he closed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth preparing himself for the inevitable.

Isshin pulled the red underwear down below the boys tight and firm rear. It was already a soft shade of pink from the preliminary hits but this is where the message would really be made clear. With each slap he could hear a low grunt from his son’s mouth followed by a pitchy whimper as he clutched tightly onto bed sheets. He’d stopped kicking now, he knew it was pointless to fight back against the strength of his Dad.

He continued to spank him. Planting firm, well placed slaps on the soft bare flesh of Ichigo’s ass until eventually his whimpers turned into sobs. He glanced quickly across to catch a look at his face, he could just to say make out a quivering bottom lip and clenched teeth. Tears in his eyes.

“Please stop.” He cried. His backside a deep and sore red, each slap becoming more and more sensitive to his skin. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Ichigo?” He said as he continued to rhythmically smack him.

“I don’t know.” He sobbed. “Please stop.”

“Are you going to treat me with a bit more respect?” He questioned, not holding back on the strength of his hits no matter how hard his son cried. “Are you going to get your act together and stop being a misery guts?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll do those things.” He said as he wriggled trying one last time push himself up from his lap. He’d never been so embarrassed. Not only had he been spanked like a child but his Dad had seen and touched his bare backside. There was no way he would live this down.

With one last hard smack, hitting both cheeks at once he released his grip and Ichigo almost instantaneously flew off his Dad’s lap and began rubbing the hot stinging flesh, his ass as red as the cheeks on his face. Feeling as though he might die from the humiliation he didn’t even dare look back over his shoulder as Isshin patted his shoulder.

“You’re a good kid. Just don’t piss me off, Ichigo!” He said and delivered a firm kick to the boy’s derriere, launching him into the wardrobe door.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know you're thoughts!


End file.
